<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the meteor with you by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781485">the meteor with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davekat Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Drabble, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Human Karkat Vantas, M/M, The Meteor, Troll Dave Strider, Trollstuck, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davekat Week 2020: Day 6: Alternate timeline</p><p>Deifvu Stride was not prepared to life on the meteor with a few humans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davekat Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Davekat Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the meteor with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Deifvu Stride was not prepared to life on the meteor with a few humans. He and Roosee were the only trolls on on the meteor, and the would spend about three of those weird humans years on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have been relieved, being a mutantblood and all, and the only other person on the meteor that truly understood the hemospectrum was Roosee who was a violet, though she didn’t care about the spectrum at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have felt more at home with the humans, especially since all of them had the same blood color as him. But at first he had been extremely sceptical, them being another species and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he started to spend more time with Karkat, and even though he was a short gremlin with an extremely loud mouth, he felt familiar in a weird way. It probably was because his name could pass as a troll one. That was what he had told himself as first when they began to spend all of their time together. And even though he didn’t want to say it at first, Deifvu was happier than he had been since he was a little wiggler, not truly understanding the horror of Alternia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat made him feel safe and happy. They watched tv together, played games, mixed music and just sat on the couch and hung out, happily chatting. Then, they started to get closer and closer, and soon it wasn’t an uncommon sight to seem them cuddling next to each other on the couch, or being fast asleep in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deifvu LOVED Karkat, even though he was a human. And he was happy that he wasn’t his matesprite, but his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the human term was. Their love transcended quadrants, and had from the very start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, together these three years on the meteor would fly by, because they had each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>